Where's the Ring?
by CobaltArms
Summary: Why must things go wrong, when Natsuki decides to be romantic? ShizNat. Part of the Exposing Dream series. Rated T for strong language.


**Author's Note: **Uhm. I know I said I wouldn't do another story connected to the "Exposing Dream" series, but I lied. -guilty blush- This is set two years after an "Exposing Week." I have been beta'ing some non-ShizNat stuff, which has left me with the need for ShizNat. I also need humor, since this week has been a bit stressful for me. Anyhow – here's the story. Also, I don't know if gay marriage in Nevada is legal, but in this story – it is!

* * *

_**Where's the Ring?  


* * *

**_

"This fucking thing makes my ass itch," Nao complained with irritation, as she fought off the need to scratch her rear-end. Dressed in a formal red silk kimono, Nao looked quite dazzling – that is if you could bypass the fact that she looked like a walking stop-sign.

"Shut the hell up, sponge head!" A blue haired woman growled beside her, as emerald eyes stared daggers into the red-head beside her. "If you don't like it so much, why did you come?"

"Who wouldn't?" Nao retorted, glaring back at the blue haired woman. "A free trip to Los Vegas? Free booze, access to casinos? Who wouldn't accept that invite."

"Then why don't you stop bitching then?" Natsuki growled. "Before I fucking kick your ass back to Tokyo."

Nao snorted, and then responded with, "You wish you could."

Silence soon overcame the two women, as they watched the guest filter in from the back of the room, although the silence was soon broken, when Natsuki discovered Nao staring at her.

"What the fuck are you staring out?" Natsuki nearly shouted in irritation.

"You," Nao answered sincerely. "Do you know what you look like right now? No don't answer, I'll tell you. You look like the blue fucking Teletubie."

"And you look like a fucking stop-sign!" Natsuki bellowed out angrily, as she once again, glared daggers at Nao.

"Heh, nice going," Nao commented. "Are you done making a scene? People are staring at us now."

"Nani?" Natsuki asked in confusion, and allowed her emerald eyes to survey the length of the now silent chapel. Everyone was staring at them, Natsuki realized, while feeling a heated blush arise onto her cheeks. A nervous smile soon found it's way onto Natsuki's face, lifting her lips slightly to reveal the pearly white teeth of her mouth.

"Damn you, Nao," Natsuki gritted out from behind her teeth. "When I get you the fuck out of here, I'm going to rip you a new asshole."

"I'm sorry, but you can't," Nao responded with a wicked smile. "You see, I'm already taken, and I don't think Fujino would like to catch you and me in bed together."

"Bitch!" Natsuki cursed, as her hands balled into fists. The blunette was having one hell of a time in trying to keep her temper controlled, which she was slightly grateful for. It took her mind off of being nervous about the ceremony which would soon be starting. The ceremony that she had a hell of a time planning, and the ceremony she had been wanting for quite some time. Memories then fluttered through her mind of the day she asked Fujino Shizuru to become her wife.

_**Flashback,  
Six Months Ago:  
**_

"This is beyond sad," Nao commented with a sneer. "How the hell did you arrange all of this shit, anyways, Kuga?"

Natsuki growled at the redhead before her, as she decided not to answer the question. In truth, she had gone through hell having the whole 'romantic evening' arranged. She even kept an eye out on the weather, just to make sure that the moon wouldn't be blocked by the clouds.

Needless to say, that it had taken quite sometime for the entire arrangements to be made, and what she got was nothing short of what she wanted. The reservations which had been made a month ago, had come through, as the private beach Natsuki had rented for the night was indeed free. The three pieces furniture she had ordered two weeks ago had been delivered, and placed onto the sands of the beach. The small circular dinner table had been decorated with a white linen table cloth, and set with enough porcelain dishes for two people. Long stemmed roses had also placed onto the table, although they were not in a vase. Two high back wooden chairs sat adjacent to one another, and were made with red velvet cushioning, and comfortable arm rests.

The catering service had come through for Natsuki, as a man, dressed in white, stood off to the side next to a food cart which contained various dishes that Natsuki had ordered three weeks ago. Red, and white rose petals had been scattered generously along the path to the beach, and around the dinner table.

"Do you have it?" Natsuki asked, glancing towards the red head, with narrowed eyes.

"Yes," Nao answered, and dug out from her pocket a blue velvet box. "So how are you going to get down on your knees wearing that?"

"Shut up!" Natsuki shouted, and snatched away the box from Nao's outstretched hand. 'I knew she would say something!' Natsuki thought to herself, as she glanced down at the black garment she was wearing. The dress Natsuki was wearing had belonged to her mother, and hadn't been worn since her had mother died. She had decided to wear the dress for the evening, to display how important the event was to her.

The figure hugging silhouette that covered the most of Natsuki's body was made from finely spun satin, as it exposed Natsuki's back and shoulders. The dress also had a split, which started from Natsuki's mid-thigh, and traveled down the length of the dress to expose her right leg.

"Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you," Nao snickered softly, as she turned to leave. "Anyhow, I'm out of here. Mai's having a victory party over her house."

"Victory party?" Natsuki asked, watching the retreating red head.

"Yeah," Nao explained, stopping to look at the blunette. "She and Chie had a bet on when you would actually propose. She won."

"Oi!" Natsuki groaned, and turned to walk back to her belongings. "Go figure."

"Yeah," Nao smirked, and then left, leaving Natsuki to further her preparations by fixing herself up more. She had decided earlier today, that she was going to wear her hair up, and now that she had time to concentrate on what she needed to do, Natsuki placed the black velvet box onto the table, and started to work on what she had no real experience in.

_**Two Hours Later:**_

Natsuki's heart was thudding deep within her chest, as her emerald eyes caught sight of a beautiful brunette making her way, gracefully, down the rose-petal path. 'This is it,' Natsuki thought to herself, as she felt her knees turn to mush. The butterflies within her stomach soon became restless, as they started to jump around, making Natsuki worried enough to send a silent prayer, '_To any Kami listening... please help me, and not let me screw up tonight._'

'_Dear gods, what is she wearing?_' Natsuki then thought to herself, as she then caught sight of what Shizuru was wearing. The brunette was clad in a beautiful white dress which bore a deep V-neck which extended all the way down passed her belly button. The white garment which clung to Shizuru's voluptuous form was sleeveless, revealing the muscular arms of her body. A silver pendant hung from Shizuru's neck, and held an amethyst snake.

Unable to take her eyes off of the quickly approaching figure, Natsuki soon found herself becoming dizzy, and weak. Emerald eyes soon found those of crimson, and Natsuki found herself gulping loudly, while she distinguished the predatory look within the brunette's gaze. '_Gods... as if things couldn't get harder..._'

"Natsuki," Shizuru murmured, as soon as she was close enough to the younger woman before her.

A shiver against the length of Natsuki's back, making her gulp again as she tried to tear her eyes off of the goddess before her. It didn't take Natsuki long, either, to find out that she was incapable of speaking a single word other than, "Sh-Shizuru."

A giggle came from Shizuru, as she leaned forward and kissed the top of the blunette's nose, "All of this for me? Ara, I wonder where Natsuki found the time, and what Natsuki has up her sleeve for me tonight."

"I-I..." Natsuki stuttered, as she tried once again to talk "It d-didn't take m-much."

"So Natsuki does talk!" Shizuru exclaimed, whilst a grin captivated her face. "I was wondering if Natsuki lost her tongue... Ara, what would I do if I lost Natsuki's licks?"

"Shizuru!" Natsuki then exclaimed, snapping out of her trance, whilst a blush centered itself onto her cheeks. "Already, and you are teasing me!"

"I thought Natsuki likes my teasing?" Shizuru said, while tilting her head to the side, and feigning a expression of confusion. "I recall Natsuki begging at one point not to stop."

"Argh!" Natsuki groaned in exasperation, as she felt her blush deepen. "Why do I even try?"

"My Natsuki loves me," Shizuru answered with a blissful expression, as she made her way towards the table to take a seat down into one of the chairs. The blunette was quick to follow her, and was even quicker in pulling out a chair for which Shizuru to sit. "Is Natsuki going to tell me how she managed to arrange all of this, and why she has?"

"Uhm... w-well," Natsuki stuttered, as her mind worked disparately to conjure up a good excuse. She didn't want Shizuru to know of her plans. "C-can't I do anything romantic for once?"

"Ara, the last time Natsuki did something romantic," Shizuru began with a giggle. "I believe she ended u-!"

"Shizuru, please!" The blunette pleaded as her cheeks warmed once again with a crimson blush. She recalled that event as if it were yesterday, and was quick to put it out of her mind.

The brunette relented her teasing, and contented herself to watch the shapely form of Natsuki's body as it moved to take a seat in the chair adjacent from her. A wicked smile curved her lips, as she thought about the activities that they most definitely would be doing during the night.

"Do y-you like the arrangements?" Natsuki was the first to speak her mind. She was curious as to what Shizuru thought of her plans. She was also seeking a way to put her nervousness as ease.

"I love them," Shizuru said with a genuine smile lighting up her face. "Natsuki has gone out of her way to make sure that I enjoy the night."

"It was nothing," Natsuki mumbled, as she gazed down at the table, avoiding the crimson orbs which were observing her from across the table. Her eyes soon lifted, and she gestured for the caterer to begin serving the dishes she had prepared.

"It is everything, Natsuki," Shizuru murmured, as she leaned forward slightly, allowing her hand to reach out and grab hold of the blunette's hand. "It touches me, and shows me how much you do care. I love you, my Natsuki."

"I-I love you too, Shizuru," Natsuki responded, as she looked up into the crimson eyes of her most precious person.

_**One Hour Later:**_

"Natsuki certainly went for the best," Shizuru complimented, as she took a sip from her champagne. "Although, I wonder why Natsuki is so nervous tonight..."

Natsuki didn't respond to Shizuru, as her heart was beating loudly in her chest. 'Now or never,' Natsuki thought, as she tried to concentrate at the task to at hand, which was to propose marriage to the brunette goddess who sat on the other side of the table.

The blunette took a deep breathe, as if to calm her nerves down, and then proceeded to rise from the table. It didn't take long before Natsuki found herself kneeling before a speechless Shizuru.

Shakily, Natsuki presented the closed velvet box up towards the older woman, while emerald eyes met those of rubies. "Fujino Shizuru, m-may I take this time now, and ask you to be m-my w-wife?"

Natsuki flushed then, and thought to herself of how pathetic she must've seemed, as she had stuttered out the words, she had practiced secretly for days. Her eyes traveled over the brunette's face, trying to make sense of what the woman's response would be. The brunette before her had tears running down the length of her face, which scared Natsuki to death. '_Will she say no? Oh gods if she says no, I think I'll lose it._'

"Natsuki," Shizuru's soft feminine voice called out to her, breaking Natsuki from her thoughts. "I love you so much."

"I-I l-love you too," Natsuki stuttered, as she tried desperately to keep her composure steady, yet she was failing. Her hands were shaking violently, and her stomach was doing constant flips.

Shizuru smiled warmly down at Natsuki, before clasping hold of Natsuki's shaky hands with her own, and proceeded to give Natsuki her answer, "I love you so much, and that's why I have to..."

She paused, and watched as Natsuki's eyes widen with fear. A slight pang of guilt wafted it's way through her body, making her agree that she shouldn't tease the adorable Natsuki before her, but before she could continue her words, she heard Natsuki's voice gush out quickly, "OhmygodI'mgoingtofreakingpassoutnow."

A soft laugh then came from Shizuru, as she moved one hand to cup Natsuki's cheek.

"Yes," Shizuru then said, as she took the velvet box from Natsuki, and waited for realization to hit the woman she loved above all else.

"Y-you said yes?" Natsuki then asked, hope glimmering within her emerald orbs.

"I said yes," Shizuru nodded in agreement.

A goofy grin soon took hold on the blunette's face, as she, for the first time ever, pounced and hugged Shizuru for dear life. Shizuru merely laughed, and quickly returned Natsuki's tight embrace.

"Natsuki has made me very happy tonight," Shizuru murmured, as she clung tighter to the blunette's arm. The newly engaged couple were now taking a leisurely stroll along the beach, arm in arm.

"I... t-tried my best," Natsuki said with a faint blush on her cheeks. "I planned this for a while now... have you taken a look at the ring yet?"

"Not yet, but I could now," Shizuru replied, gazing up moon for a moment, and then turning her gaze down towards the velvet box within her hands. "The moon is bright enough for me to see what my Natsuki has gotten for me."

Once again, the blunette blushed, as she gazed down at the sand, and waited for Shizuru's reaction. She had gone through hell after ordering the ring, and then keeping it hidden from Shizuru's sights. After a while, she started to doubt her own skills, and handed it over to Nao for safe-keeping.

"Natsuki?" Shizuru asked, drawing Natsuki's attention down towards the little box. "Where is the ring?"

"Nao..." Natsuki whispered hoarse voice, her face flooding red with rage. "I'll fucking kill that spider!"

The blunette grounded her teeth, as she promptly turned and started storming back down the path, towards her motorcycle, and leaving a curious Shizuru in her wake.

"Natsuki," Shizuru soon called out to the enraged puppy. "Ara, wait for me, my Natsuki!"

_Mai's Apartment:  
Forty-five Minutes Later:_

The sounds of a motorcycle engine being turned off caught Mai's attention, making her curious as to why the bike was here. '_Did Fujino-san reject her?_' Mai thought to herself, as she walked towards the door, only to stop when said door was brutally flung open.

"Where is she?" growled the voice of Natsuki, as she pushed her way through various people, and towards Mai. "Where the fuck is that spider?"

"She's in the back," Mai answered in confusion. "What did she do?"

"She stole Shizuru's ring!" Natsuki spat, as she continued to shove people out of her way. Mai then noticed the presence of the brunette, and offered a weak smile.

"You don't mind if I come in do you, Tokiha-san?" Shizuru asked, as her scarlet eyes looked after Natsuki's enraged figure.

"Not at all," Mai answered, as she gestured for the older woman to enter her home. "Please call me Mai."

"As long as you call me Shizuru," Shizuru responded with a slight smile, and continued to follow after her beloved puppy, with Mai hot on her heels. By now, Mai had realized what was going on, and inwardly started cursing the other redhead for her stupidity.

"Ara," Shizuru breathed, as she watched Natsuki hold Nao up by the scruff of her neck. "I've never seen her this angry before."

"Me neither," Mai muttered, and then quickly moved to stop Natsuki's fist, which was directed right at Nao's face. The orange haired girl's attempt was success, as she latched hold of the blunette's arm, and held it in place.

"Natsuki," Mai grunted, as she looked towards the blunette. "Calm down before you kill her."

"Fuck her!" Natsuki spat, as she tried to free her arm from Mai's grasp. "She stole the ring!"

"Nao," Mai then said, turning her pink eyes towards the fiery redhead. "Tell her why you took it, baka! Don't let her kill you!"

"Heh," Nao smirked in her usual way. "As if the mutt could. Alright, I took the ring just to make sure the counterparts of the ring got placed with it."

"Counterparts?" Shizuru murmured, as she stepped forward and latched herself onto the angry blunette. She really didn't need Natsuki to go to jail for homicide, especially not tonight. She had plans on how exactly she was going to remove the dress that Natsuki wore.

Natsuki relaxed as soon as she felt the arms of Shizuru wrap around her, and soon let go of the lapels of Nao's shirt. She was still mad, though, and was quite upset that she wouldn't be able to pummel the sponge head before her.

"Yeah," Nao said, as she pulled out a long rectangular box, and a handkerchief from her pocket. "You see, we all knew that the mutt was going to propose, so we decided to get you both something as gifts."

"We wanted to present the gift to you both, together," Mai explained further, as she gestured for Nao to open the rectangular blue velvet box. "Unfortunately, Nao has no sense at all, and disturbed your evening together – which was _not_ how it was suppose to be."

Nao did as instructed, and revealed a twin pair of silver necklaces. Each that held a pair of sapphire wolves. The wolves had diamonds for eyes, and wrapped around them were a pair of amethyst snakes who had rubies for eyes.

A soft gasp came from Shizuru as she stared down at the expensive gifts, before glancing between Nao and Mai, and then finally looking towards the frozen figure of her beloved. She didn't quite understand why the two felt the need to give a gift to them both, but was nevertheless impressed with their gift.

"Why?" Shizuru then whispered, as she looked towards Mai for an answer.

"Because, you managed to snare one of our greatest friends," Mai responded, and then looked towards Natsuki. "Because we are proud of her, and what she has finally managed to accomplish tonight."

"Ara..." Shizuru breathed, and then embraced Natsuki tighter. "Thats very sweet of you, Mai-san. I thank you."

"Bakas!" Natsuki finally whispered out, as she moved a hand to wipe a tear from her face. "You know you shouldn't have."

"You're welcome, Natsuki," Mai said with a smile, recognizing the gratefulness within her friends tone. "Nao give it to them, along with the ring."

"Heh, she is growing soft," Nao snickered, as she handed over the pieces of jewelry to Natsuki. "Anyways, congratulations you damned mutt."

Natsuki gave a curt nod in answer, but a smile adorned her face. The blunette then turned to face her new beloved fiancée, all the while pulling out a silver ring, studded with diamonds, sapphires, and rubies. She then reached out, and gently grabbed hold of the brunette's left hand, and lifted it to her lips for a soft kiss. Once her lips were removed from the soft skin, Natsuki then placed the engagement ring onto Shizuru's finger.

"I'm sorry for all of this, Shizuru," Natsuki murmured, looking up into crimson eyes.

Once again Shizuru was speechless at the action in which Natsuki had just preformed. She had never imagined that her puppy could be so romantic, and so absolutely adorable. A smile soon twitched at the corners of her lips, as she leaned forward and brushed a soft kiss upon Natsuki's lips, "I love you, my Natsuki."

"I love you too, Shizuru," Natsuki responded, and commenced to properly kissed her fiancee.

_**End of Flashback**_

"Oh god, I wish my ass would stop itching!" Nao cursed, as she once again fought off the urge to scratch her rear.

"We're in a holy place, would you stop that!" Natsuki hissed through her teeth, glaring at the red head beside her. "Someone will get offended if they hear you."

"Fuck them," Nao retorted, as she shifted onto her feet. "It's not like their ass is itching!"

"If it's so bad, why don't you go to the restroom and scratch it?" Natsuki responded, folding her arms over her chest.

"Whose idea, was it, anyways to have this thing in Vegas?" Nao asked, as she decided to change the subject.

"Mine," Natsuki said with a smirk. "Since we couldn't get married at home, I decided that this would be the best place for a good wedding."

"Go figure," Nao snickered. "Just don't play Strip Poker with anyone but your intended."

"Fuck you," Natsuki spat.

"No thanks," Nao retorted. "Yukariko owns me, and Shizuru would kill me."

"Nao?"

"Yes, mutt?"

"Shut up!" Natsuki deadpanned angrily, but her attention was soon drawn away from the redhead by the sounds of the massive organs as they began to play the introduction of the "Wedding March."

'_Oh fuck me_,' Natsuki thought with a nervous expression. '_Here we go... Please Shizuru don't kill me if I make a mistake today._'

* * *

**Author's Footnote:** I have no idea how a traditional Japanese wedding goes, and I don't know if I'll write another story along these lines. I hope you enjoy it, and please review!


End file.
